What they brought with them
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: After the first two 'Alien's, Ripley, Hicks, Newt, and Bishop crash on Naruto's planet and team-up with a lost Naruto...little do they know they are about to make new enemies and and re-meet old ones.  get ready for an interesting ride. -On Hiatus-
1. Wakeup Call

Chapter 1: Wake-up Call

Kane…Brett…Dallas… Parker…Lambert… _Nostromo_… LV-426…Private T. Crowe…Private T. Wierzbowski… Private R. Frost…Sergeant A. Apone…Corporal C. Dietrich…Private M. Drake…Private D. Spunkmeyer…Corporal C. Ferro…Private W. Hudson…Private J. Vasquez…Lieutenant W. Gorman…

As Ripley awoke from cryo, these were the names that played as her pre-recorded wake up sound. All those names, all people she had met, Her friends, Her crew, Her associates. All of them were dead. Among them were also the places she'd seen fall. She used their names to make sure she could still feel sadness after her time in the freezer. They helped her feel the sadness, the pain, the regret of her past.

Ripley lifted herself out of the cryo-tube and stepped onto ground of the forest which surrounded her. 'The must have been out of fuel, so it ejected us.' She thought, looking around at her surroundings. The recording continued to play.

Ash…C. Burke…

Those two names, her least favorite names, Her enemies, The Traitor and The Liar. They were dead too, though one had never been living in the first place. The made her feel anger, rage, distaste. The foulest of emotions. She still had them as well.

Egg…Facehugger…Chestbuster…Alien…Queen…

The monsters of her dreams. They showed her that she hadn't lost her fear. 'Those bastards are dead now. At least they better be.' she though taking a seat on the edge of her cryo tube and listen to the end of her recording.

Corporal D. Hicks…Newt…Bishop

She sat up straight with a jolt. Hope, that's what she felt. Those were the three she escaped with, the three who survived. The injured marine, the shell-shock child, the self-sacrificing android. Her only remaining friends and allies.

The three she needed to find.

* * *

><p>This is my new and hopefully successful crossover story. More to come soon. Ja Ne.<p> 


	2. Touch down

Chapter 2: Touch down

Naruto woke to sound of chirping birds. It had been close to seven days since he had gotten separated from his group. They had just been returning from their mission to Wave when they had been attacked by rogue ninja. That was the first day he got separated.

On the second day, he went to search for the other members of his squad, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. He didn't have much luck. That night strange objects fell from the sky. Naruto had planned to investigate in the morning. On the third day, however, he was attacked by that weird spider.

The spider-like creature had attached itself to Naruto's head, and proceeded to knock him unconscious for three days. Thankfully, when he awoke, the creature had curled up and died, so he quickly set fire to its corpse before proceeding the crash site.

As it turned out the crash site was on the far side of a bridgeless canyon, so all of yesterday had been spend climbing down the canyon and then back up again. Today, he would reach it.

After he quickly fed himself, Naruto took off a run towards the location he believed to be the crash site. He was not disappointed. Arriving at the site, he found two metalic pods, each big enough for a human to fit inside. Thinking back, Naruto remembered that there had been about ten or more crashs that night five days ago, and these must have been two of the objeccts which crashed.

Naruto was suddenly alerted to the sound of russling behind him. He quickly drew a Kunai and prayed it wasn't another spider thing. He'd fought the other one a little before it got him, and it's blood melted his blade.

Out of the bushes came a little girl. Seeing the knife, she quickly turned tail and fled. Naruto sighed. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p>I need feedback. positive, negative, I do not care. Please reveiw, PM, Fav, or Alert, and please give me your opinion on this story, as well as my other ones. Also please see my new poll if you are a fan of Icha Icha Injection. Ja ne.<p> 


	3. The Cold Hard Truth

Chapter 3: The Cold Hard Truth

Corporal Dwayne Hicks, The current commanding officer of the now non-existant unit of marines sent to LV-426, awoke from his cryotube, sat up and streached. He quickly thought back to what had happen on his last disaster of a mission. The mission where the creatures known as xenomorphs were reveiled to his team.

He and the unit's android associate, Bishop, were the only ones left now. Of the people, marine or otherwise, who had been on or been sent to LV-426, only he, a damaged Bishop, a shell-shocked child who went by Newt, and Ellen Ripley, their mission's xenomorph expert, had escaped that hell hole before bombing it from orbit.

The residents of LV-426 had been wiped out by the xenomorphs sometime before the unit's arrival, leaving only Newt to warn them of the 'monsters' they were dealing with. Private Crowe, Private Wierzbowski, Private Frost, Sergeant Apone, Corporal Dietrich, and Private Drake had all died when the unit investigated the xenomorph's hive, some by the xenomorphs, at least one by friendly fire. Private Spunkmeyer and Corporal Ferro died when an alien got onboard their dropship and caused the ship to crash. Private Hudson, Private Vasquez, and Lieutenant Gorman had all died enabling himself, Ripley, and Newt to fall back to the dropship landing pad, while Bishop summoned the second dropship.

The fate of Carter Burke, the Weyland-Yutani Corporations' lapdog, remained a mystery, though he hoped the bastard burned in hell for what he caused.

Now that he was fully awake, Hicks looked around at his surrounding. All around him their was forest, tree and plants, some of which Hicks didn't recognize. 'Uncharted planet maybe?' He thought as he checked his pod. As there was little to no damage to the pod, he could only assume the others made it out alive as well. He would have to go find them.

Suddenly hearing a russling sound behind him, Hicks leaped over the pod and grabbed the only weapon he had taken into cryo with him, Burke's pistol, which the coward had dropped when he left them all to fend for themselves. The russling grew closer, and Hicks leveled the barrel at the spot he believed the unknown entity would be stepping into the clearing by. A moment later, the mystery person was reveiled, much to Hicks' relief.

"Ripley."

* * *

><p>More to come. Ja ne.<p> 


	4. Getting Better

Chapter 4: Getting Better

Rebecca Jordan had lived a hard life for the past four months. Four months ago, her father and mother had both gotten jobs on colony outpost LV-426 as Terraformers. Rebecca and her little brother, both of whom were younger than ten, had had to accompany their parent to the outpost, taking them away from their home world of LV-183.

From there everything went down hill for Rebecca. Within two and half monthes of living on LV-426, Rebecca had become an outcast among the other children of the outpost employees, including her brother, due to her abnormal ability to simply dissappear on the few times when she had played hide and seek with the others. He ability to hide earned her the nicknames 'Ghost' or, more commonly, 'Newt', as she was almost unfindable in the vents of LV-426.

Then, one day while out with her parents and brother Terraforming, the people back at home base called in to tell her parents to go search a certain region before returning to base. Her parent complied, and upon arrival, Newt's family came into veiw of a large ship of alien origin. Her parents called it in and were asked to take a quick look around before returning to base. Leaving Newt and her brother in the Terraformer, her parent went for what they thought was to be a quick trip. An hour later, they were proved wrong, as her father returned unconscious and with a giant spider creature on his face.

The next month passed in the blink of an eye, and Newt soon became the only human resident of outpost LV-426, as everyone she knew was killed by the monsters that her parents found. Then, one day, they came, the people sent to find out what happened at her new home. She learned their names even though she knew they would all die, she remembered the names of all the people of outpost LV-426. Along with her ability hide in vents, which was what had kept her alive so long, Newt had an almost perfect memory and she remembered names the easiest.

The new people were marines, along with a few civilians, who somehow already knew about the monsters. Mr. Crowe, Mr. Wierzbowski, Mr. Frost, Mr. Apone, Ms. Dietrich, and Mr. Drake all died while searching for any other survivors aside from her. Mr. Spunkmeyer and Ms. Ferro died when they lost control of their dropship. Mr. Hudson was shot one of the monsters and its burning blood got all over his body, killing him. Ms. Vasquez and Mr. Gorman both got hurt decided to blow up themselves and the tunnels they were in, so that Newt, Mr. Hicks, and Ms. Ripley escaped, and Mr. Bishop the robot summoned a dropship. Also, though Newt didn't care what happened to him, Mr. Burke dissappeared right before the monsters attacked and was never seen again.

After being saved by Ms. Ripley twice more from the monsters, Newt, an injured Mr. Hicks, a damaged Mr. Bishop, and Ms. Ripley all escaped from LV-426 and set off to a new and hopefully safe planet. That plan came only half way true. Newt now found her self on a planet with a lot of forest, but as far as she could tell no other people.

That was until a few moments ago when she came back from taking a pee and found a blond teen with a knife searching her landing pod. She had immediately fled when the boy approached her and was now running blindly through the forest calling out for help from the three people who had saved her from the monsters. Soon Newt came to a clearing and found something that for a moment took her mind off of her prusuer.

"Mr. Bishop!"

* * *

><p>Next time we gain more dialogue, and a standoff occurs. Ja ne.<p> 


	5. The people you meet

Chapter 5: The people you meet

"Good to see your still alive, Ripley."

"You too, Hicks."

Having holstered his weapon, Hicks had quickly stood and the pair of survivors exchanged greetings.

"Have you seen Newt or Bishop?"

"No, I just woke up a few minutes ago. We were lucky. This planet we crashed on appears to be terraformed already, either naturally or by the corporation, I don't know but this planet could just as easily been barren and with no oxygen."

"We need to find the others and then find help. Let's hope these woods are safe."

"Mr. Bishop!"

The pair of Survivors jerked their heads in the direction of the shout, immediately answering the unasked question to one another.

"Newt."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Bishop!"<p>

Newt's shout had alerted the three closest people in the forest to her location. Within moments of her shout not only did Naruto, who had chasing her, finally catch up to her, but Ripley and Hicks burst into the clearing as well to help their two comrades.

Ripley did a quick once over of the people present. She was dressed in her civilian garb while Hicks was still wearing his military fatigues. Newt was wearing her now very worn clothing and looked to be in need of a bath. Bishop was in the worst shape of all of their group, as the synthetic had lost his lower limbs somewhere back between landing LV-426 and reboarding the _Sulaco_.

There was also a new person who had just appeared from the bushes behind Newt, wearing an orange jumpsuit and weilding a small bladed weapon. The boy was in his early teens and had very blond hair.

"Who are you?"

Ripley turned to see that Hicks had drawn his weapon and was pointing it the newcomer.

"You first."

The boy said back, looking suspiciously at Hicks' weapon, his blade at the ready. As Ripley moved over to Newt and checked up on Bishop, Hicks replyed.

"My name is Corporal Dwayne Hicks, now who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Konoha, Rank Genin, who are they?"

"Those are Ripley, Newt, and Bishop, now are we going to do this peacefully or am I going to have to start shooting at you?"

There was a long pause, before Naruto stowed the blade he carried away in a hip pouch he was wearing. Hicks then lowered his gun as well.

"Where are we, kid?"

"I don't myself. I got separate from group a few days a go and I saw these pod things falling out of the sky. Ten, maybe more. Then I found you guys today. The only other living thig that I've seen in the past few days was that giant spider that knocked me out for three days."

The group of people Naruto was speaking to were suddenly very alert to what he was saying. Naruto realised this was a bad thing.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Hicks took a breath and turned to face Naruto, and gave him the bad news.

"Kid, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you only have a day or two left to live.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger here.<p>

Hello readers. I am seeking a Beta to if I can make this chapter better. I would be very greatful if someone would PM me to explain how I go about hiring a Beta reader. Until then. Ja ne.


End file.
